


Death rides the cold winds from Valhalla

by pushkin666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25387399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: The words cursed at him by a dying witch keep going through Dean's head.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Death rides the cold winds from Valhalla

_Death rides the cold winds from Valhalla._ The words spat out at him from the witch as she died rang through Dean’s head. She’d been powerful and it had taken everything they had to kill her. They’d chased her for days until eventually they’d cornered her in a two-bit town in Iowa that had nothing going for it other than being her birthplace. 

She’d taken a while to die and Dean couldn’t stop thinking about those last moments. As far as he was concerned the only good witch was a dead witch, but her words kept repeating over and over.


End file.
